The Red Steed
The Banner of the Red Steed settled in the Far North just across the border from the Taig in Ap05. Their timeline is kept here. The Banner traveled into the north because the Amna (Seers) gave directions to the banner that this was where they would settle until the gods directed them elsewhere. They were a nomadic peoples so the treck to the north was not a great hardship to them. Historians assume that the Red Steed were well aware of the hardships of the Far North and thus aquired certain tools such as metal working equipment that they would otherwise not have much use for. The Banner was protected by the men. Almost every man of age was part of the fighting strength of the Red Steed. The Daik (Head man) Samael Gervarus lead his warriors in glorious fashion in amongst his most skilled warriors all armed with destructive maces. Along side them fought the horde of the Red Steed comprising of slingers and spearmen these men while not regular soldiers (seeing as the banner were in general peaceful) were dedicated to their Banner and could be relied upon to hold the line when it was needed. Their weapons at this point in time were seemingly out of place, however it is assumed the Red Steed valued compact mobility over everything else. As is typical of nomadic groups the Red Steed were not of a single race, they were instead two distince racial groups initially however over time as the nomads subsumed other people into their group they became a mongrel people. That having been said the culture that held sway over them was fairly unchanged since they moved from the east into the Taig. The Culture they took with them into the Far North was one of Family oriented efficiency. The little evidence that has been found shows an industrious, innovitive and dynamic people. It would appear that they were quite insular however seeing as there is often little to no evidence of trade between them and other peoples. Historians believe that the Daik and the Amna were the leaders of the banner, the Daik being the headsman and the Amna being the spiritual leader. At the time of settling in the Far North the Daik was Samael Gervarus and the Amna was his wife Alishba Gervarus. The village that the Banner of the Red Steed settled in the Far North started as little more than a traditional nomadic stop, however archealogical evidence suggests that they were aware they would be stopping in one place for longer because there is evidence of subsistance farming along with the more traditional hunting and herdsmanship. Little of the Banners crafts are known but the things that have been recovered historians to believe that the Steed lived in communual Yurts and that the center of every settling would be a Grand Yurt for all of those who did not have another place to sleep. The writings that have been discovered have confirmed to us that the Steed people were thralls to two gods who their Amna claimed to be able to talk to. It is understood that they did actually suffer the same as all other godspeakers or Magii during the Plague of Disbelief but that soon after the plague ended they claim to have been told by their duality of gods that they must seek a place descibed to thei Amna in a vision. The two gods were named Velenia the shield maiden and Ériu the nature harvester. Texts speak of two items the Tribe carried said to be blessed by both of these gods. One was a jade necklace named Lakri and the other a shield called Hera, the sands of time however has misplaced these items. It is written that they were worshiped every morning in the center of the village.